


Whoa

by Kyoshu_Koi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshu_Koi/pseuds/Kyoshu_Koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, Lance knew he was screwed at this point. Why was Lance screwed at this point? Because the only thing that ran through his mind when Keith leaned in and captured his lips was ‘whoa.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoa

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://grunclegrac.tumblr.com/post/146537306274/make-klance-kiss) by [@grunclegrac](http://grunclegrac.tumblr.com/)

 

Okay, Lance knew he was screwed at this point. Why was Lance screwed at this point? Because the only thing that ran through his mind when Keith leaned in and captured his lips was _‘whoa.’_

Lances brain kicked into high gear.

Oh gosh, they were kissing, and, _oh god,_ blood was rushing through Lances veins faster than it ever had before. They were too close, _‘too close!’_ and it was too hot out for this and –

Keith pulled back, taking the quickest breath Lance had ever seen before diving back in. Lance tried to gasp out his boyfriend’s name – he honestly had no idea why, but only managed to get out a strangled “Keit-“ before he was turned to putty once more.

Lance felt the blush spread across his cheeks before he finally succumbed to the feeling and closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss.


End file.
